


乱搞

by quebesanysevan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quebesanysevan/pseuds/quebesanysevan
Summary: 旧文 ooc 粗俗pwp片段62dirty talk/ahego/产乳





	乱搞

这个人被我抱的时候，显得特别的小只。Nagi想着，把住大和双腿的腿根，向外拉开。二阶堂坐在Nagi的身上，赤裸着下身，上身还穿着格子衬衫，布料下微隆的背肌起伏，挺翘的臀部一览无余。而Nagi赤裸着上身，勃起的肉棒顶着牛仔裤，蹭着二阶堂的股缝。润滑剂从那之间流下来，让一片淫靡的水渍变向外扩散开去。  
“嗯？外国人的尺寸真不一般……你不是混血来的吗？”  
空气里全是酒精的味道，可能是大和呼出的酒气。  
Nagi亲了亲他的后颈，近一点看的话，整张脸都泛着甜虾的浅红色。“Yamato话很多，在紧张吗？Don't worry.”  
“不，只是在担心我的腰。哥哥我毕竟是老年人了。”二阶堂大和吃吃地笑。  
“但是，是年轻的肉体呢。”Nagi色情地摸着二阶堂的每一寸肌肤，伸手拢住他的胸肌，玩弄两边的乳首。二阶堂大和呜了一声，睁大了双眼露出惊慌失措的表情，不自觉地挣扎了起来，糟了，他怎么注意到的。被抓住了弱点，屁股在Nagi的肉棒上扭蹭着，腰也一弹一弹地摆动。  
“我的技术是perfect的。享受多次绝顶吧。”  
被巨根顶到前列腺的一瞬间，二阶堂发出一声悲鸣，瘫软在Nagi怀里，挣扎的力气都没有了，只有龟头前面一点点渗出液体，腿根轻轻痉挛着，眼睛茫然地向上看，瞳仁缩到极小，几乎像是翻白。  
“没有带套……”  
“Cream pie不爽吗？”  
大和没办法用语言回答他，他早就被操到失神，只好用表情告诉Nagi：他伸着舌头满脸春意，他知道Nagi喜欢他的这副意乱的表情，便故意表演日式的淫乱给他看。Nagi高速摆动着腰，睾丸打在他的屁股上，啪啪作响。大和夸张地叫着不要了，却把屁股向下顶去，配合着Nagi操得更深。抽插了几百回，Nagi掐着大和的腰，不理他软绵绵的抗议，全部射在了他的里面。

“Yamato会给我生一个混血宝宝吧？”

内射之后，Nagi没有停止操弄，反而扣住大和的腰更凶狠地摆动了起来。大和随着他的插入动着腰躲避着，软软地靠在Nagi身上，胡乱地摇着头，意识已经混乱了。  
“你在……说什么胡话……”  
“这里肿起来了呢，是在涨奶吗？”  
Nagi伸手一把捏住了大和的胸肌，一边操一边揉到发红。 “呜……说什么……”  
“Yamato怀了孩子，会是我的吗？”  
“是你的，是你的……别吸了。”  
“涨奶不难受吗？我帮宝宝喝一点吧……”  
在他指尖挤压着的乳首已经变形，吮吸后红肿的样子看起来似乎酝酿着什么。Nagi逗弄地捏了捏，大和像是触电一样浑身痉挛起来，又一次高潮了。Nagi把嘴唇凑过去，伸出舌头耐心地舔着，濡湿的乳首很快沾满了唾液，却也意料之外的开始滴着唾液之外的液体。  
“是Yamato的乳汁呢。”Nagi笑着说，大和露出了难以置信的表情，接着堕落地附和道，“是给Nagi的。”  
Nagi没有放过他，继续搓起大和的胸肌，挤压着乳头，大和的乳首竟然喷出了液体，就像被手捏着榨出来的柠檬汁一样，落入了Nagi的口中。


End file.
